What You Hid From Me
by nine miles to go
Summary: Futurefic: The night that fourteen-year-old Chris comes home to find that Wyatt has killed his entire family...One-shot, song fic to "I'm With You" By Avril Lavigne


Summary: One-shot. The night Chris finds his family dead at age fourteen.  
Tear-jerker!  
Disclaimer: Yada yad yada. Do we REALLY care?? Fine. I don't own it. ARE  
YOU HAPPY NOW???  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
"Wyatt?" Chris called out to the rain. Wyatt said he'd meet him here.  
12:00pm, Saturday night—this night. Where could he be? Unless he was trying  
to trick him into coming here. But Chris didn't want to think about that.  
He hadn't seen Wyatt for a month and wanted to talk to him again.  
All the cars below him were gone, and he sat, hugging his knees on a single  
lonely pillar, staring at the empty street. He almost wished that there  
were cars out. Then he wouldn't feel so alone up here as the rain started  
drizzling down his neck. He shivered. Would Wyatt leave him here again?  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
He was counting on Wyatt, Wyatt seemed to be the only one who cared about  
him. His mother had ignored him since Wyatt had run away four months ago,  
claiming he'd turned. But Chris never believed Wyatt. After all, Wyatt was  
his older brother, his role model. He'd learned everything he knew from  
him. He couldn't be evil.  
Or maybe he could...but nothing had happened yet. Wyatt still visited him  
often, like he was supposed to right now. There were times, though, when  
Wyatt never came, like he hadn't the last four times that he'd promised to  
be at the bridge. But Chris forgave him. It didn't matter whether Wyatt  
came or not, because no matter what happened, he'd be the one to come home  
unwanted once the conversation was through.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I  
I'm with you  
  
"C'mon, Wy, you swore you'd come tonight!" he called as the hail began to  
fall, pummeling the back of his shirt. "I'm not going to leave here until  
you show up!"  
Great. He was fourteen, ignored at school, despised at home, and the one  
person who'd ever cared whether he died or not was gone. This was just  
peachy. He was about to orb away to a random city alley when a clap of  
thunder surprised him, almost making him fall the long distance down to the  
bottom. On second thought, maybe he should stay here; he alleys would be  
packed with people seeking shade.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
  
"That's IT," he muttered, balancing himself so he could stand on the  
pillar. He balanced himself, ready to stand on the pillar, when a  
shockingly bright light next to him caught his eye...and caused him to shriek  
in terror.  
The lightning bolt hit the bridge and as it sent sparks flying everywhere,  
Chris doubled over in pain and fell off. He was falling down to the Bay, he  
couldn't orb, he was paralyzed with shock. Then he hit the water, realizing  
what had happened.  
  
Cuz nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
As soon as he came to his senses, he saw how fast he was sinking into the  
water. He clenched his eyes tightly and orbed home, hopeful that maybe,  
just maybe, his father would decide that this time he was in a bad enough  
condition to heal. He didn't often heal Chris, thinking of him as a whining  
nuisance, even when he broke his arm in four places sliding to home plate  
and making the winning homerun.  
But then again, Leo and Piper had never loved him as much as Wyatt...but by  
the time Chris orbed home to find the disaster in the making, he lost all  
sense of grudges. That day he lost all sense of anything.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I  
I'm with you  
  
Chris cried out, looking at all of the destruction that took place in the  
foyer. His father and Aunt Paige were both groaning on the floor, arrows  
deep in their stomachs. His mother and Aunt Phoebe lay a bit farther from  
them, scorch marks and wounds all over their bodies—and little Prue, on the  
couch, shaking with fear.  
Tears welled up in Chris' eyes as he ran up to his mother. Damn it, why  
couldn't he heal like perfect little Wyatt? It wasn't fair! Everybody he'd  
ever known lay on the ground, dying. What could've possibly happened?  
"Chris," Piper croaked, "they're all dead. We're supposed to die. It's our  
faults...and now it's our time." Her voice cracked and sounded strangled.  
"Mom!"  
"I love you and Wyatt, remember that."  
She closed her eyes right there in front of him, dead. This had to be a  
dream. This couldn't happen. A moment ago he was happy as could be, waiting  
for his older brother to visit him, and now this?  
"Chris!" gasped an alarmed voice.  
Chris turned to see none other than Wyatt, unharmed, bloodless, and a  
guilty, shocked expression all over his face. He was crying, too.  
"No, Chris," he protested, mostly to himself. "You're—you're not supposed  
to be here, I was supposed to kill them while you were gone so you wouldn't  
see!"  
Chris' jaw dropped, then he understood what was happening. Wyatt had killed  
them all in revenge, he'd been planning to those four nights he never came,  
but only could do it now. When Chris was gone. When there was nobody to  
defend them all.  
"Wyatt," he sobbed. "How could you?"  
  
Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind!  
Yeah...Yeah...Yeah...Yeah...Yeah...  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you," Wyatt choked. "I really didn't Chris, and  
that's why I backed out of it before now...I didn't want you to die with  
them, so I sent you away. I tried sending Prue, too, but I couldn't...listen,  
this has nothing to do with you guys. I hated them, but I'll always be  
there for you guys. I had to do this..."  
"No," Chris growled, getting up to his feet and sending Wyatt to the  
bookshelf with telekinesis. "I will never come near you again, Wyatt! Don't  
you understand what you've done? You've killed our family! I hate you!"  
"Chris, I am your family," Wyatt insisted. "They hated you, anyways."  
"I know," he admitted, defeated. Then the anger rose in his voice as he  
raised his head to face Wyatt. "But that didn't mean I hated them back!"  
He orbed away from Wyatt, back to the bridge, rain falling.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I  
  
"HIT ME!" he yelled up at the sky. "KILL ME, DAMN IT! NOW IT'S CONVENIENT  
FOR THE LIGHTNING TO COME AT ME!"  
He fell to his knees. Why did Wyatt do this to him? He was alone, miserably  
alone. What was he going to do? He had nobody else. Everyone he'd ever come  
in close contact with was dead or evil.  
Maybe he shouldn't have doubted Wyatt's claims. Now he certainly knew that  
his brother was BEYOND evil.  
  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new,  
I don't know who you are, but I  
I'm with you...  
I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
Things were never going to be alright from here...there was no one. Now he  
was the last warrior. Someday, he didn't know when, didn't know where,  
didn't know how—but someday, he swore that he'd fix this.  
"No matter what it takes." 


End file.
